


Discipline

by KirbBree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom!Genji, Even if he lacks it himself, F/M, Genji likes discipline, Originally Posted on Tumblr, You're his kitten, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbBree/pseuds/KirbBree
Summary: Genji teaches you some manners.





	Discipline

“Stay put. I will tell you when to move.” 

 

Genji had your hands and ankles bound to each of the bed posts, spreading you out deliciously for him. He could see just how wet and needy you were, but he decided to teach you a lesson in patience before giving you what you both needed. 

 

"You are impatient. I do not reward impatience, kitten.” 

 

You let out a small, pathetic whimper, still resisting against the tight ropes. The rough material scratched at your sensitive skin, making you yearn for Genji's touch more fervently. 

 

You wanted his fingers to push inside, but they remained tracing circles on the outside of your dripping pussy lips. You attempt to push your hips forward, but your master's quick reflexes catch you before you can even lift them off the mattress. 

 

“Now, kitten, what did I say about moving?” 

 

Genji halted all actions, pulling his cybernetic fingers away from where you needed them the most. In a frustratingly slow pace, he began to crawl up the length of your body, careful not to touch you anywhere just yet. 

 

That artificial hand caressed your throat loving before wrapping tightly around it, squeezing until he could feel your pulse against his fingertips. Your breath catches abruptly and very painfully in your throat as his eyes never left your face, gaze almost doting while continuing to asphyxiate you.

 

“I will discipline you, my kitten. And as your master, you will learn to obey me. Do I make myself clear?” 

 

His grip doesn’t ease up in the slightest around your neck, making it extremely difficult to reply, yet you manage to offer a strained whimper nonetheless. 

 

“Crystal, master."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for Genji, alright? Fight me.


End file.
